A hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) network is a broadband network that combines optical fiber and coaxial cable. The HFC network typically provides two-way communication between a cable operator's headend facility and a subscriber's location. The headend facility collects and processes communication signals, and distributes the signals to the subscriber's location using a downstream communication path. A set-top box or cable modem at the subscriber's location receives the communication signals on the downstream communication path, and transmits other communication signals to the headend facility using an upstream communication path.
The upstream communication signals allow the cable operators to offer advanced communication services to the subscribers. These advanced communication services include pay-per-view programming, video-on-demand services, telephony, interactive digital networks, and computer data services. The transmission of the upstream communication signals are in a frequency band that is either higher or lower than the downstream communication signals to avoid interference between the upstream and downstream communication signals. As these advanced communication services become more popular, the need for additional bandwidth on the upstream communication path is increasing.
The only way the cable operator can increase the bandwidth on the upstream communication path today is to send a technician to an amplifier site on the HFC line, or telephone pole, and replace the analog filter sub-assemblies in the amplifier. The cable operator needs a way to build an HFC plant today that will allow them to upgrade the bandwidth of the upstream channels in the future without the need to send a technician to replace previously installed equipment.
There is a need for a method of detecting the allocation of the downstream communication path to determine the correct bandwidth of the upstream communication path. The presently disclosed invention satisfies this demand.